Eterna Oscuridad
by Alisse
Summary: Estaba solo cuando todo comenzó y ahora, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y sin su velocidad, se preguntaba su podría volver a ver a su familia y amigos antes de sucumbir ante aquellos seres. Fic Apocalíptico.
1. Chapter 1

**Eterna Oscuridad.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**I. Perdido.**

* * *

Le era difícil pensar en esa situación. Cuando recordaba cómo era que había llegado ahí, con la intención primera de ayudar, pensaba que quizás se estaba volviendo loco de a poco… a ratos le costaba pensar con claridad. Entre tanta oscuridad, a veces pensaba que toda su vida la había vivido así, y que su familia y amigos sólo los había imaginado durante las largas vigilias.

Pero en esos momentos que su cabeza le gritaba que no debía pensar así, que no debía perder la fe y que _tenía_ que continuar viviendo, sobreviviendo.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ya no habían días claros, de sol y con calor, al contrario, estaba siempre nublado, casi oscuro, con la luz a penas alcanzando para caminar y poder ver más adelante hacia donde se va. Pero no era peor que las noches. Nada se comparaba con las noches.

Era cuando _ellos_ salían a cazar. Muy pronto, al quedarse solo, comprendió que las noches debía pasarlas a cubierta, ojalá con alguna luz que durara toda la noche para mantener a _ellos_ alejados, sin poder acercarse a ellos.

Las noches también era de espera, sólo esperar… que ellos no los encontraran, que pasara el tiempo rápido, no quedarse dormido en las guardias… poder sobrevivir una noche más.

Durante el día, se dedicaba a recorrer. Buscaba provisiones, lugares para pasar después del anochecer, agua, cosas con las que hacer fuego… le gustaba pensar que uno de esos días, cualquiera, llegarían a buscarlo, lo llevarían de nuevo a casa y podría descansar de verdad. Pero hasta el momento, no había tenido suerte.

Recordaba que a él y a sus amigos les habían asignado una misión, pero por los mismos acontecimientos, él tuvo que separarse de su grupo, ni siquiera él lo tenía claro hasta ese momento.

Simplemente, en un momento él estaba de pie en medio de una ciudad; miraba a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer dónde podría estar, a la vez que la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con notable curiosidad.

-Rob- dijo, tocando su comunicador -¿Puedes ayudarme? No tengo idea dónde estoy y ya quiero irme a casa.

_-Es broma, ¿cierto?_- le dijo el otro, con tono burlesco y a punto de soltar la carcajada.

-No, no lo es- gruñó Wally, irritado. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo notar la cordillera de Los Andes. Demonios, de verdad se había alejado mucho –Dime dónde están para ayudar con la misión.

_-La misión ha terminado_- replicó Robin, aún con burla en su voz _–Mejor dirígete a…_- de pronto, hubo sólo estática. Se había cortado la comunicación con su amigo.

-¿Rob? ¿Robin?- soltó un suspiro mirando a su alrededor. No podía creer que justo en esos momentos la famosa maquinita no funcionaba. Trató de comunicarse también con su tío Barry o con Batman, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. El celular también fue inútil.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando decidió moverse, debía correr si deseaba llegar pronto a casa. Pero, al poco andar, se dio cuenta que no llegaba a la súper velocidad, al contrario, era muy lento. Después de avanzar unos cuantos metros, se detuvo. Estaba tratando comprender qué era lo que ocurría, cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, la gente caminaba a su alrededor mirándolo levemente. Wally se estaba angustiando. Sin poderes y sin forma de comunicarse con la Liga o su tío, ¿qué podía hacer en ese lugar tan lejano?

Después, una noche, Wally pensaría en el miedo que sintió esos momentos no se comparaba con los de después, cuando, de pronto, se cortó la luz de todo el lugar y, desde el lugar en que estaba, sólo escuchó unos alaridos, momentos antes que comenzara la _cacería._

Aún no entendía cómo había sobrevivido aquella noche, pero ni siquiera se esforzaba. No deseaba pensar cuántas vidas a su alrededor se habían perdido, porque podía sentir cómo a su alrededor las personas gritaban pidiendo auxilio. Él trataba de ayudar, pero no era suficiente.

En esos momentos era una persona normal, ya no era un súper héroe. Era sólo un chico de quince años, en un lugar desconocido para él y en algo que era lo más parecido al apocalipsis que jamás había pensado en su vida.

En las noches, frente al fuego, pensaba en su familia. ¿Qué sería de ellos? Wally esperaba que tuvieran la suerte de estar juntos, lo mismo sus amigos.

Wally sólo esperaba que ellos no sintieran la soledad que él sentía en las noches y en los días. Después de todo, era sólo por ellos y sus deseos de volver a verlos lo que le daba fuerza para continuar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí mi fic apocalíptico. La idea salió mientras jugaba a "Minecraft" con mi hermano. Los que lo conocen, saben a qué me refiero.**

**Los capítulos serán así de cortos y, por eso mismo, seguramente saldrán más seguidos que los otros fics. Si me demoro en publicar no culpen a este fic, es sólo culpa de la tonelada de trabajo que tengo, en donde quieren todo para ayer.**

**¿Ubicación espacial de Wally? Lo dejé más o menos claro al nombrar la cordillera de Los Andes. Es en Sudamérica, pero no diré ninguna otra referencia y creo que no daré nombre a los lugares en que esté.**

**Eso, que estén bien.**


	2. II Shock

**Noche Eterna.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**II. Shock.**

* * *

Habían noches que se dedicaba a pensar en lo ocurrido desde el primer día llegado a ese lugar, lo perdido que había estado, sin saber qué hacer, cómo conseguir alimento, cómo cubrirse durante las noches de aquellos seres que salían a cazarlos a él y a las demás personas.

Aquellos primeros días, las noches le parecían eternas. Desde el lugar donde se escondía, podía sentir la búsqueda de aquellos seres de personas para llevarse. No tenía idea qué podían hacer con ellos, dónde se los llevaban e, incluso, si es que seguían con vida. Tampoco sabía si es que ello era sólo en el lugar en donde se encontraba o en todo el planeta.

¿Sus padres seguían con vida, sus tíos y sus amigos? ¿Qué ocurría con la Liga de la Justicia, que parecía no hacer ningún movimiento?

Aquella primera noche se había dedicado a correr, mientras sentía a su alrededor cómo las personas eran capturadas; escuchaba los aullidos a su alrededor, los gritos de los demás, la destrucción a su alrededor.

No le gustaba pensar en cuántos habían desaparecido, aquella primera noche y las siguientes. Era obvio también que iban aumentando cada noche más. Esconderse en lugares cerrados en la noche era seguro, pero siempre estaba el peligro de ser encontrado, de no poder escapar… sin contar, que cada vez habían menos escondites… aquellos seres (no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos de frente) se dedicaban también a destruir.

Quizás por su naturaleza y forma de ser, aquellos primeros días Wally había esperado encontrarse con alguien más… sabía que la gente estaba escondida y ni siquiera durante la poca luz que había en el día salían confiados a la calle.

Esperaba encontrarse con gente comprensiva, después de todo, estaban en la misma situación; deseaba poder hablar con los demás, tener compañía.

Pero con los primeros que se había encontrado, no fue nada como lo esperaba.

Después de unos momentos de verlos, pudo sentir cómo dos chicos lo afirmaban con brusquedad, sin dejar que se moviera. Su traje, el de Kid Flash, lo había guardado… ya no era un héroe, no podía vestir como uno.

Así que, mientras era afirmado y él trataba de soltarse, era revisado por un tercero, mientras que otros dos miraban la escena.

-¡No tiene nada, Alex!- gritó uno de ellos, mientras lo golpeó en el estómago con tal fuerza que lo hizo encogerse de rodillas –Ni siquiera dulces.

-Pfff. Déjenlo ahí, entonces- dijo uno de los que miraban –Muy pronto se lo llevarán, así de tonto no tendrá mucho para defenderse.

Wally no se movió del suelo hasta que ellos se fueron. Él sabía que era capaz de defenderse, pero aún así no fue capaz de moverse, no podía reaccionar.

_Shock_, quizás eso le hubiera dicho Black Canary si es que le hubiera explicado la situación, no era capaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor aún. Pero ya estaba bueno…

Finalmente se sentó en el suelo y miró al cielo, pensando en las palabras que los chicos esos le dijeron cuando lo golpeaban.

Era verdad lo que le decían… tenía que reaccionar en algún momento y empezar a actuar. Estaba solo, completamente solo, en un lugar que no conocía y no sabía cuánto podría durar eso. No podía darse el lujo de continuar actuando de esa manera, no si deseaba reencontrarse con su familia una vez que todo terminara.

Porque lo haría en algún momento. Estaba seguro que la Liga podría terminar con los atacantes, acabarían con los ataques… podría volver a ver la luz del sol, a sus padres y sus tíos, a sus amigos.

No, estaba decidido a no ser una presa fácil de aquellos seres.

Él era Kid Flash, pero lo más importante, él era Wally West.

Y Wally West nunca se rendía.

* * *

**Tenía pensado que los caps. fueran más seguidos (más que nada por lo cortitos que son), pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir... como sea, espero estos días poder cambiar eso.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
